SinowBeats Wikia
Welcome The Unofficial Database for the Twitch Streamer and YouTuber SinowBeats. Three words he would use to describe himself: handsome, wonderful, and Scottish. Twitch followers: 14k Youtube followers: 30k SinowBeats fans are called Pigs (or cash/pay pigs), used as a term of endearment for his Twitch subscribers. SinowBeats SinowBeats is a Scottish [https://www.twitch.tv/sinowbeats Streamer] and [https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCQghs_p93F6BdyRiPJST2rg YouTuber] with a devoted fanbase. When he first started YouTube he was living in Yokohama, Japan while studying the language for University, before returning to his home in Scotland. Therefore, he isn't only a streamer but he is also a Japanese translator. He got his username from the game Phantasy Star Online. He became interested in learning Japanese as a teenager because he wanted to play Japanese games the hadn't been dubbed for the English public. Became a partnered twitch streaming Dec 9th, 2015. Known as Sinow, his real name is Lloyd (not Llyod). Sinow started uploading videos on YouTube in April 2015. He quickly became known for playing Resident Evil and Kitty Powers, and started playing games with TheRPGMinx, a popular YouTuber friend who helped him start up his channel. In July 2015 began the legendary series with Minx, known as SOS (Shit On Steam), where they played random steam games that were often terrible, for some good laughs. This gave his channel a big boost in popularity; the series ended Sep 25, 2016. Sinow is very well spoken and he attributes this to being taught by his father to read with feeling. His father is an English/Welsh actor and through him Sinow got a job as a child to be the voice that greeted people at the Glasgow science centre. Sinow's line was, "Welcome, you are 100 feet above the ground." but the German architects who designed the tower didn't take into account the wind. Which rotated the tower into the ground over time resulting in the tower closing and "Making me a liar" —'Sinow' Fed 6, 2019 . He'd do pretty well as an actor himself too as seen on his channel. He worked for a kilt store called MacGregor & MacDuff, and he used to work at McDonald's, which has made him resent some popular pop songs from around the time he worked there. Sinow's blood type is B+ and he enjoys salty foods the most, and he likes seafood. He's more of a new years eve kind of a guy than a Christmas guy. He also smells delightful thanks to his apple scented shampoo, and finds the sounds of clocks ticking and rain relaxing. People also assume that he hates dogs, although Sinow has said he doesn't hate them, he isn't as crazy about them as the rest of the world seems to be. He likes plenty of animals however, for example cats, birds, ferrets and rats to name a few. Also as an interesting bit of Sinow trivia: he used to play pretend bar fights as a child (inspired by soap operas). Sinow hates the phrase: "You just don't get it" in response to an argument, and "Its up to you" in response to being asked where to go to eat or what to do when hanging out. He also doesn't like people not having any strong opinions on/ preferences over anything. On Twitch Sinow often plays older classics (/retro games), and Japanese games he translates to English, which is something he also did on YouTube. He has a great deal of patience for older games and their sometimes janky controls, and in general is very good at games (though sometimes his hubris gets the best of him). He isn't particularly fond of stealthy games. Sinow often says "kanpai" (cheers in Japanese), or sometimes "canned pie", to thank people for subscribing/donating/cheering on Twitch. Sinow has a growing fan base on [https://www.twitch.tv/sinowbeats Twitch] where he streams every week. He generally plays retro games during the week but on Sundays he hosts a [http://sinowbeats.wikia.com/wiki/Trivia_night Trivia Night] with some friends. Trivia Night began in 2016 and is where Sinow and his guest hosts compete in games such as: The Weakest Link, Family Feud, Who wants to be a Millionaire, Jeopardy, and many others. This show began in 2015. A regular on Trivia Night, Brian, doesn't know films and has trouble answering questions (meme) on the topic. He is the father of [http://sinowbeats.wikia.com/wiki/Dingle_dangle_grandpa Dingle-Dangle Grandpa]. He also doesn't know about dolphins and porpoises, is a nipple, and changes his branding often. Another regular on Trivia Night, Shinpoki, a lovely Irish grandmother, queen and fellow streamer (and collaborator on YouTube on a game series about a bicycle), is "only let out of her cage" for Trivia Nights. She is a great source of memes, some of which she creates by accident. There's also [https://twitter.com/MadMaxibon Max],' a talented video editor and streamer on twitch as well. He sounds like Moss from The IT Crowd and draws really cute faces. And of course 'Sadie, a Zoologist turned ESL Teacher (and occasional streamer) who loves Danganronpa, animals and wine (and Guava Cream Pies (meme). There has been an continuing theme of Trivia Night Homework, since started feb 24, 2019 by Max. This TNH has resulted in many subscriber art works, comics, and music. In December 2018 someone (calling themselves OffensiveJake (after Sinow's friend Jake?) perhaps as a meme) created a fan account for Trivia Night on twitter, sharing there some good clips from Trivia Nights. The first official Trivia Night spinoff Nivia Tright, was hosted on Shinpoki's Twitch channel Jan. 20 2019. Sinow is also co-hosting his friend Kimmy's podcast The Joy Binge with her, you can listen to the episodes here. The podcast is "a place to hear stories of joy, good deeds, & hope when the news gets too overwhelming." Nicknames: * Mr. Japan (Dec. 16, 2018 updated to Dr. Japan, or Professor Japan as of Jan. 2nd 2019, Lord Japan as of Feb. 3rd 2019) * Scottish Malf * The Internet's Best Boi Merchandise is available streamlabs: https://streamlabs.com/sinowbeats/#/merch Streamers SinowBeats collaborates with: SinowBeats' Memes: General: * Dungreed * The Jaundice * Hubris * Chad (Friday the 13th meme) * Jake Blue *Shut It down *Dinguses *Troglodyte * Canned Pie * The Goblin * Long Time No See * Sinow with red hair * Busy Bee (Yakuza 0 meme) * Marie Kondo * Llyod * "Sounds like Minx" Trivia Night: * Dingle-dangle grandpa * Mwah mwah mwah (Grandma Kisses) * Cornfield * Monokumna * Eddie is a sexist? * Brian always gets voted out first (according to himself) * BONK (Weakest Link meme) * BANK IT! (Weakest Link meme) * Sinow hates Harry Potter so an account called HarryPotterFandom gained attention when subbed (Dec 23, 2018). * Cha boi moses * Chinow (Reference to sinow's camera angel = chin 24/02/19) * Garlic Potion (referenced by shinpoki for max's cold 24/02/19) * jamie lee curtis but from halloween (24/02/19) * Guava Cream Pies * Sinow Cheats * So close (first used by Brian, who was prenteding to know the answer to one of Sinow's Millionnaire questions on 24/02/19) * Gollum get the ring * Ya hi Hillary (Rigged Lucinda) (Meekest Link meme) * meow meow meow (TKO meme) * Mr. Slappy * Greggs sausage rolls * Sinowsandra * "It's in your mouth and it's real sticky" -Shinpoki * Ugu * Wink Wonk * Irn-bru * George Lucas (But With Green Eyes) * #JusticeForJules (Justice was achieved due to the hard work of [https://www.twitch.tv/laffytaffy_samurai Brian]) * Gregg's Sells Them * Bakers (Family Feud meme) * My Wife (Family Feud meme) * The Clergy (Family Feud meme) * LloydyGaga Sinows Twitch Emotes: Gottem.png Kingkuma.png 1-10.0.png Kanpai.png 1-4.0.png 1-5.0.png Steel.png 1.0_9.20.45_PM.png 1-6.0.png Pigs.png SinowMonokumna.png SinowSkelly.png SinowKonMari .png sinowCheats .png SinowRigged.png sinowYeets.png sinowghost.png SinowMusic.png SinowGUN.png sinowJudge.png sinowSamurai.png sinowSick.png * sinowLuck, sinowHubris, & sinowSavage emotes by Thomas * sinowghost, SinowMusic, SinowGUN, sinowJudge, sinowSamurai, & sinowSick emotes by SmazingMushroom (needs to be fact checked) Discontinued Emotes 1-2.0.png 1-3.0.png 1.0.png Sinowchadface.png 1-1.0.png Sinowhandsome.png 1-9.0.png sinowwut.png Category:Browse __FORCETOC__ __NEWSECTIONLINK__ Category:Sinwo